


who invited the vampire?

by chaseadams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Simon, its 2 am this is probably trash, pure fluff, sad simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaseadams/pseuds/chaseadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and y/n reconnect after not talking since Simon was turned into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who invited the vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of turning this into a series, i really like the relationship between Simon and y/n and i would like to write their first meeting and reactions to each other ^.^

y/n’S POV  
I didn’t want to go to Alec’s wedding with Jace, well I didn’t want to be going to Alec’s wedding at all. When Jace asked me, I was surprised. I asked him why he wasn’t going with Clary and he simply said ‘She’s going with Simon.’ Probably to make me jealous and want to go with him. The big day had come, Jace and I walked into the Chapel, hand in hand. I took a seat next to Simon as Jace went to check on Alec.  
“since when have you and blondie been dating?”  
“I don’t know, how long have you and Little Girl been dating?”  
Simon scoffed, “You really are Alec’s best friend.” I rolled my eyes,  
“let’s get back to the REAL problem here, Alec is going to marry someone who he is not in love with.”  
“Hmm, seems familiar like the fact that you aren’t on a date with someone you like.”  
“Simon, you don’t know anything about who I like and who I don’t, considering we haven’t even talked since you’ve become a-“  
“A monster? A bloodsucker, look, y/n, I don’t want to talk about this right now, I’ll explain after the ceremony.” Simon said, looking away from me.  
“Attention, the ceremony is about to begin.” I turned to the Altar and put a smile on my face, even if i didn’t want this wedding to happen, Alec was my best friend and I would always be there for him. Lydia walked down the aisle, looking absolutely stunning.  
“Wow.” I heard from Simon beside me. I started to become more nervous, the closer Lydia and Alec got to drawing the runes. Lydia was about to draw the rune on Alec, I was about to jump up and stop the wedding, when Magnus walked in. All of the guests went silent. Alec walked straight up to Magnus, ignoring his mother’s protests. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, in front of every important person from the clave. The Lightwood parents stormed out of the chapel, as Simon, Izzy and I walked up to Alec and Magnus.  
“I’m so proud of you Alec!” Izzy gushed. Simon began making some movie reference that probably no one would understand. I couldn’t help but smile at him, even after all the trauma he was still the Simon I met, what seemed like months ago.  
“Who invited the vampire?” Alec asked. Simon awkwardly turned to me,  
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
“Sure.” I agreed, wanting the explanation Simon had mentioned earlier. Simon offered me his hand, I accepted and we made our way out of the chapel. “So where are we going?”  
“To a castle of sorts.”  
“Ooh a castle, will there be a princess?” I asked with a chuckle on the end.  
“Soon there will be.” Simon said looking over to me.  
“Real smooth Simon.” We walked quietly, hand in hand down the streets of Brooklyn. We arrived at a children’s play castle.  
“Looks like the princess has arrived.” Simon said before we climbed to the top level of the ‘castle’ and sat down.  
“Okay, time for an explanation.” I said resting my head on Simon’s shoulder.  
“Look, there are so many thing that I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how.” Simon said glancing down at me. “y/n , I’ve been avoiding you because, I was afraid I was going to hurt you and I couldn’t risk that.”  
“Simon, you could’ve at least called me.”  
“I know, but every time I would pick up the phone, all I could think was ‘what if she is disgusted with me?’”  
“Simon, show me them.”  
“I am not showing you my fangs, what if I lose control?”  
“You won’t, just focus on something to keep you grounded.”  
“Okay, I’ve got it, be prepared.” Simon said before closing his eyes, slowly his fangs extended. He opened this eyes to look at me, before turning away. “I’m a monster, y/n.”  
“No, look at me.” Simon turned to face me, I wiped a tear from his eye before cupping his cheeks. “Simon, I-“ apparently actions speak louder than words so I kissed him. Simon remained still for a second before realising what was happening and kissing back. We pulled away from each other before Simon spoke up.  
“Wow that was-“ My phone cut him off.  
“I’m sorry, its Alec he wouldn’t be calling unless it was important.” I answered the phone to Alec in hysterics, he was speaking so fast something about Lydia and the mortal cup.  
“Okay, I’ll be right there.” I said hanging up. “We have to go, The Mortal cup has been stolen and Lydia is hurt, I really have to go.”  
“Okay, I’ll walk you back to the institute.” We walked, no ran back to the institute. “Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later?”  
“Yeah, see you later.” I said as Simon turned to walk away. “Wait.” Simon turned around, before I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. His hands snaked his way around my waist, before I kissed him. Simon kissed back with full force this time, seemingly forgetting the reason they were back at the institute.  
“ehem.” We pulled apart as Alec cleared his throat behind us.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Simon said before speeding off.  
“I was coming to find you, I thought you might have got hurt on the way home, but I can see the vampire took great care of you.”  
“Oh shut up.”


End file.
